dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Planet Goka
Goka ''(ゴカ, Goka)'' is a planet within the North Galaxy of the Ninth Universe, inside the confines of an unknown solar system. Having successfully driven back the offensive of the Planet Trade Organization many years ago, it has since become an outpost of sorts for a variety of species, ranging from the native Gokans to even Namekians. Following the Genocide of the Saiyans, several Saiyans that survived have since taken refuge on the planet, though only a ridiculously small amount appear to have made their way though. The result of all of these species is a somewhat hodgepodge culture, and rivalries and struggles between these different peoples are more common than they are not. A great deal of Humans have also appeared on the planet, becoming a major minority. It acts as the initial main setting for Dragon Ball Σ. Overview Geology The planet Goka has a very similar environment to Earth, so similar that Humans are capable of surviving, living, and even thriving on the planet's surface without noting any major differences. According to ---, the gravity on Goka is slightly less than what it is on Earth, making activities such as flight much easier than they would normally be. In some areas, this would be considered a crutch, especially because it leaves the learner largely unprepared for harsher climates and gravity levels, but it is an excellent place to begin one's training in the art. Overall, the atmosphere has been described as being cleaner than Earth's, though it is also slightly thinner and therefore it is somewhat harder to breath, though the difference is barely notable. Each species that settles on Goka tends to leave its own unique mark there, either by leaving large monuments or structures such as ruins for others to explore long after they have vanished, or changes to the world around them itself, modifying parts of the environment to search their needs (an example would be some territories that are controlled by the likes of the Namekians, which sport a climate and structure very similar to their home planet through a currently unknown and unexplained method). While its similarities to Earth are many, Goka also appears to be slightly different, as those that have migrated there from Earth have remarked about a difference in the overall air and feel of the planet, one that some find to their liking and that some find almost repulsive. In general, however, Goka has a similar set of biomes to Earth. There are large stretches of forest, big oceans complimented with a variety of lakes, rivers, and streams that run along the planet's surface, supplying its inhabitants with water. There are whole continents of ice to be found, massive icebergs that have formed over thousands, if not millions, of years, and massive deserts of both sand and snow. There are also more temperate climates, with large plain areas that are spotted only with their great amount of grass and scant amount of trees. These are generally located nearby to either massive mountain ranges or more commonly, a variety of beach areas that all species share equally (save for those that have a particular aversion to water, who prefer to hide in the deepest parts of the mountains or even dig underground). The planet sports a massive underground cave system that is largely abandoned and unused, though some groups have colonized small sections of this place as their homes. Naturally, the higher up one heads up in the atmosphere, the colder it gets, and in this area Goka is much more extreme than Earth. The tops of mountains on this planet are notable for being nearly entirely frozen over, with even snow freezing into massive clumps of pure ice that topple from the sky, dealing great harm to any unwary traveler. There are also great floating mountains and plains that occasionally appear, that are largely lived in by an amount of more nomadic peoples. The most notable trait of areas such as the plains are the great deal of what appear to be natural paths that wind through it, carved out by centuries of millions of lifeforms walking along it, without knowing what they would in the end take part in creating. This has lead to settlements being formed in areas where these paths appear to intersect more often than not, though places to live can be found largely anywhere on the planet depending on what species you belong to and your own constitution. Where each species has settled, even those that have long vanished off the Gokan surface, the signs of their existence remains in the form of their actual homes and architecture. They are generally left untouched, though other groups may move into them and use them as their own, and each species has their unique style that can be used to identify whose 'territory' one happens to be in. The Gokans themsevles have the greatest prescence on the planet, and they have largely taken over the most of the planet than any other. Even in places where Gokans are dominant, other species gather, as these tend to be the larger cities, and adopt aspects of their culture and architecture into their own, as well as those of other species. Because of this, Goka is often considered something of a mixing pot, either to its benefit or derogatorily. Government Trivia Category:Planet Category:Zeon1 Category:Locations Category:Dragon Ball Σ Category:Places in the Ninth Universe